


Home is where the heart is (mended)

by an_ok_violist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Aunt May is dead, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Field Trip, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ok_violist/pseuds/an_ok_violist
Summary: Small as it was, May’s funeral was nice. As nice as a funeral for the last member of Peter’s family could be. Tony paid for it, despite Peter’s protests. But the question of his guardianship lingered.Thankfully, Pepper Potts is able to knock some sense into her husband’s head.Or: another one of those Tony Adopts Peter™  fics that we all love :)[on long- term hiatus (being chronically ill and stressful classes don't mix at all.  So this is on pause until my life is back under control.  But I'll get it done.  Eventually.)]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi- chapter thing so bear with me folks who actually read it lol I’m just stress- writing :) I have good grammar so don’t worry if you’re a fellow member of the Grammar police :)

Small as it was, May’s funeral was nice. As nice as a funeral for the last member of Peter’s family could be. Tony paid for it, despite Peter’s protests. But the question of his guardianship lingered.

~~~

“So who’s gonna take him?”

“Not us. We can’t! You know that. Think about it. Me, Iron Man. You’re the CEO of one of the biggest businesses in the world. He’s Spiderman, while being part of an elite tech school. He needs a normal family to be a part of. One where he’ll hang out with normal people. Not spies and assassins and genetically modified humans.” Tony Stark tried to rationalize with his wife.

“Exactly. He needs us. How would you explain to some random family that hey, my high-school intern is actually a vigilante who was bitten by a radioactive spider and has lost his entire family and has almost as many nightmares as me?!” Pepper responded, voice raising. “Tony, he already sees you as a father figure.”

“But I can’t.”

“And why not?”

“I’m too much like Howard...”

“You’re not your dad. At least, you don’t have to be.”

“It’s inevitable.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I can’t!”

“We have to.”

Peter had heard enough. He padded slowly back to his room, hoping he wouldn’t be able to hear Tony and Pepper arguing in the Avenger’s dining room. Hot tears flowed down his blotchy, red face, but he didn’t bother to wipe them.

Mom. Dad. Uncle Ben, and now May.

He couldn’t even bear to think what would happen if he couldn’t stay at the tower. Most families wouldn’t want him patrolling or going on missions, so he’d lose being Spiderman and the Avengers. A loud sob escaped him, as he fell to his knees in his room. He shuddered with sobs as he realized what would most likely happen. God, how had is life come to this?

~~~  
“Tony, you can’t be serious.”

“What do you expect me to do?” Tony sent a pointed look at Natasha Romanov.

“If you don’t take custody of that kid, you can be goddamn sure that I will.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Tony, someone here has to. If you want to keep him hanging around, then there’s no choice. Pepper, you, or me. No one else knows about him.”

“I still don’t think so.”

“You wouldn’t raise him alone! Besides, you love the kid!”

“I really do—“

“Oh please, you know you do. Hell, half the Avengers thinks he’s your son!”

“What? And you didn’t shut that down?”

“They’d suspect him otherwise. Please. I’ve scoured the internet to cut any ties of the two. It’s just a precaution...”

“You know what, I’ll think about it. Let me sleep over this.”

“You better.”

With that, Natasha stride silently out of the room.

~~~

And so Tony thought. And thought. He even made a pro/con list. By the morning he came to a conclusion. Maybe, it would be better if Peter went under his custody.

“Pete! Kid!” Tony shouted, jogging after the teen who was trudging slowly up to his room in the upper level of Stark tower.

“Hey, Mr. Stark! I’m just, ah, heading up to do some, ya know, packing up.”

Tony didn’t know if the pang in his heart was from the regression back to ‘Mr. Stark’, or from Peter expecting to move out.

“Kid. Hey! Yeah, so. It’s official. We’ve decided that it’d be best if you’d stay.”

Peter’s eyes grew wide and glassy. “What?” He breathed.

“You’re gonna be under the guardianship of Pep and I.”

“But Mr. Stark! You can’t! You have- you have- Iron Man and SI to take care of! You can’t just start taking care of me?”

“Who says we can’t, Underoos?”

Peter made no effort to stop the flow of tears running down his face as he wrapped his hands around his mentor’s waist.

Maybe things were going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Captain America, and briefly the other Avengers. He blames himself for May’s death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY GUACAMOLE i thought I’d get MAYBE 50 views but like 550 views??? After one chapter?? Oh my gosh wowwwww thank you so much!

“Tony?” Tony Stark looked up from the Iron Man suit he was working on.   
“Yeah kid?”

“Do- do the Avengers, ya know? Know?”

“Know what? That you’re Spiderman? That you’re technically my kid now?”

“Both, I guess?”

“Natasha knows both...”

“How would she not?” 

“Mmmm, you got a point. But she’s the only one who’s told me about your identity. But I think they’re in the dark. I’d say Natasha has had a hand with that. Apparently some think you’re my kid. Like my son...”

“REALLY? Oh God. Oh my God.” Peter cracked a smile, his eyes crinkling. Tony let himself smile softly. It had been too long since Peter had last smiled. He missed it— the softness of his chocolate eyes, the innocence, enthusiasm, and adoration radiating from his face.

“Do you want to tell them?” He asked softly. “Not that you have to— but I think they’ll figure it out. But it’s your choice in the end.”   
Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought. He paused for a moment before making up his mind.

“Not now. I mean— I’m gonna do it. But not now. I’m not ready.”

“Don’t rush, Pete. Only when you’re ready, ok?”

“Thanks. I mean it.”  
Tony nodded, and continued to tinker.   
~~~  
Steve Rogers was on edge. He could sense someone was there, but where? He began to walk down the hallway when he heard a crash. He ran toward the noise, only to find a small teenager sitting on the floor, holding his head, surrounded by Frosted Flakes all over the ground around.  
Peter let out a groan when Steve asked,   
“Hey! And who are you?” Peter looked up, eyes wider than moons. 

“Oh. Um. I’m— I’m Peter. And you’re Captain America? Oh my God! You are? Oh my God! I’m sorry, Mr. Captain sir!! I just fell... I just wanted some ce—“

“So you’re Stark’s son?”

“I mean... it’s not like that, but—“

“Oh! Well look at that! Peter? What did you do? Steve, meet my intern, Peter!” Tony interrupted, striding into the kitchen. 

“Tony! So this is it? You’ve hidden a son for how many years? How did you keep him secret?” Steve questioned.

“Biologically, he’s not my kid!” Steve raised his eyebrows, not believing. “Honest!”

“Wait until Sam hears this...” Steve shook his head, walking out.

~~~

“You MET him? Can I?? Oh my GOSH can I come over?” Ned practically squealed the next day at school.

“I don’t know. That was the first time I’ve had a real conversation with him...” Peter tapered off, thinking about Germany. 

“Can I come over?”

“I don’t know...”

“Hey! Are you sure you’re ok?” Ned asked softly. Peter shrugged. “Then you’re coming over to my house, ok?” 

“Ok. I think Mr. Stark could drive me home.”

“Sick...”

“What is? The fact that you actually believe that Parker has ever stepped foot in Stark Tower? Penis, your only friend must be as stupid as he is fat to believe that...” Flash drawled with a smirk as he turned from his seat in Chemistry. 

“Shut. Up.” Peter hissed. “You leave Ned out of this.”

Flash let out a laugh, flipped them off, and turned back as the teacher walked by.

~~~  
True to his word, Tony pulled up in front of Ned’s Brownstone.   
“Call me, dude! Can’t keep it all to yourself!” He yelled as Peter descended the stairs. Peter nodded thickly. He swung open the door to the car, and waved goodbye.   
Tony noticed his eyes first— red and puffy.   
“You good, kid?” Peter shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I really don’t...”

“Hey, Hey. C’mere, kid. Let it all out. Let it all out.”

Peter sobbed, once more. He then stopped and looked at Tony. 

“The worst part is that it’s all my fault. She wanted to celebrate after I got a perfect score on the ACT, and we had just gotten rid of those bot things, and, and, so I asked her to go out to get some Doritos, cuz we- we never have them and if I had just gone with her or if we just ate ice cream she’d be fine and it’s all my fault it’s all my fault...” he whispered quickly before sobbing again. 

“Don’t you dare go there, Pete. It’s not your fault. You can’t blame yourself for that.”

“But it is!” He insisted.

“Did you force her into the car?”

“No.”

“Were you the one to hit her car?” 

“No?”

“Did you stop the ambulance?” 

“No!” 

“See? Not your fault. Now breathe, kiddo. You oughta sleep some, ok?” Peter sniffled, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. 

Tony walked up to the Avengers Compound with an arm around Peter. When he entered, he faced more than a few pairs of surprised eyes.

“Goddam. You were right, Steve!”

“That’s $20 from you, Sam. And you too, Bucky!” Steve held his hand expectantly.

“So you really sowed your oats back then, huh?” Clint said, cocking his head while looking at Peter.

“No. This is my intern who’s gonna stay with us for a while. He’s not my son. Natasha, you should have told them that!” Tony glared at Natasha and Clint, both of whom simply shrugged. 

“Pete, go wash up. You’ll meet them more tomorrow. We’re gonna y’all for a little bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the Avengers and some sticky situations next! (I have some auditions coming up soon, so may be a couple of days before I update. Sorry loves!)


End file.
